Mello's Alternatives
by Lulu La Creuvette
Summary: Chaque décision que nous prenons créent des histoires et des mondes parallèles. Nous sommes dans celui où le jour de l'explosion du Q.G. de la mafia, Mello est grièvement blessé et capturé par la police japonaise. Désormais, il n'est plus maître de son destin et se voit devenir l'objet d'un nouveau combat entre Kira et Near.
1. Mello et ses erreurs

Hello everybody ! :D Ça faisait un moment ! Il y a peu de temps, je me suis remise à Death Note, j'ai regardé l'animes encore une fois, relus les mangas et bien entendu mon amour pour le MelloxNear est revenu en fanfare. Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction sur nos petits chéris. La dernière (et la seule qui est postée sur ce site) que j'ai écrite m'a pris énormément de temps et énormément d'énergie mais j'en étais très satisfaite. Je vais essayer de faire que celle-ci m'apporte la même satisfaction. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qui seront oubliées...

*Je ne sais pas si il est nécessaire de la préciser mais bon, je préfère le faire pour optimiser la compréhension de l'histoire, mais les passages en italiques et séparé du récit par des lignes horizontales sont des retours en arrière, enfin des flash back. :)

**Mello's Alternatives**

Chapitre 1 - Mello et son erreur

Une erreur, une simple petite erreur. Il n'avait fait que se tromper sur un élément, tout sauf important. Ce n'était qu'une petite ligne de l'équation, mais il aurait tout de même fallut la compter pour que le résultat soit correcte. Lui qui était pourtant si fort en math ! Il avait tout calculé : il savait qu'en provoquant ainsi la police japonaise en enlevant le préfet et Sayu Yagami, elle répliquerait violemment, il avait même obligé ce Dieu de la Mort à garder l'entrée (une défense imparable si on oublie le fait que ce dit Dieu de la Mort était un sombre idiot), il s'était préparé à l'éventualité que le Q.G de la mafia serait prit d'assaut. Il avait deviné que Kira n'apprécierait pas que le cahier tombe entre les mains de ses ennemis et que ses collègues mafieux en pâtiraient. Il avait placé des bombes partout dans la planque en cas de situation extrême. Mais il avait prit un pari risqué : faire exploser le repaire avec lui dedans. C'était ça, sa toute petite erreur, vraiment minuscule, ridicule... Il avait surestimé la capacité de son corps à se relever des explosions.

Quand Yagami l'avait menacé avec le cahier, il avait un peu paniqué. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce bon vieux père de famille ferait l'échange des yeux. Pourtant on lui avait enseigné à réfléchir à toutes les éventualités mais cet effet de surprise lui avait fait perdre un peu de sa contenance et il avait agit sans réfléchir. Il avait saisit le détonateur et avait appuyé sur le bouton. Si il avait su que ça ferait aussi mal, il y aurait pensé à deux fois. Mais c'était trop tard, il était allongé dans les décombres, sonné et une douleur lancinante lui dévorant la moitié du visage. Il ne pu retenir une longue plainte rauque qui eut le don de le faire repéré par les membres de la police japonaise. Ils se relevaient péniblement, la plus part étaient blessés mais leurs armures les avaient protégés du choc, contrairement à lui qui n'était pas vraiment très couvert. La seule partie de son corps qui était atteinte par les brûlures était son visage (qui paradoxalement était la partie la mieux protégée par le masque à gaz). La douleur entêtante d'une brûlure est la pire chose qui soit. Elle vous empêche de réfléchir convenablement et comme c'est en surface (pas comme un os cassé par exemple) on peut à peine l'effleurer, on ne l'oublie jamais car le moindre contacte sur la plaie ravive un peu plus la souffrance. Les mois qui allaient suivre seraient les plus difficiles qu'il aurait à vivre. Mais pour le moment, il était là, agonisant au milieux des débris. Il voyait flou et il tremblait violemment. Ses terminaisons nerveuses devaient avoir prit un sacré coup car il avait du mal à sentir ses jambes.

« -Mello ! Mello, est-ce que tu nous entends ?! Demanda un des hommes en combinaison

-Oh non, vous croyez qu'il est mort ? Paniqua un deuxième.

-Mais non, Matsuda, il respire. » Intervint Yagami.

Tiens, il avait survécu à l'explosion. Il avait quelques égratignures mais ce n'était rien comparé aux blessures de Mello. Le blondinet avait été propulsé contre une poutrelle qui s'était ensuite abattue sur lui, scellant son destin. Les policiers, malgré leurs membres endolories, soulevèrent la poutre qui emprisonnait le future prisonnier. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le saisissait, il tenta de se débattre mais son cerveau était en compote et il n'arriva qu'à lancer des gémissements agacés. Les policiers le transportèrent avec un soin immense, comme s'il était une relique sacrée que l'on venait de déterrer d'un site archéologique. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit la lumière du jour qu'il commença à reprendre un peu ses esprits. Jusque là, la douleur de la brûlure et de la côte cassée avait été anesthésiée par son évanouissement mais alors qu'il reprenait connaissance, il cru tomber de nouveau dans les pommes tant la douleur était intense. Il commença à hurler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il était en colère, frustré et honteux se s'être fait prendre, en ajoutant à cela le fait qu'il était dans un piteux état, il ne put contenir ses larmes. Sa fierté prenait un grand coup de pelle derrière les oreilles. Pire, c'était comme si Kira lui même était en train de lui pisser dessus.

« -Calmes toi, Mello ! Si tu bouges trop, tu risques de te perforer un poumon ! Grogna un des policiers.

-Aargh ! Cria le mafieux de plus belle, espérant qu'on l'achève là, tout de suite.

-On va te faire une perfusion avec de la morphine, ne bouges pas. » Ordonna le chef Yagami.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de résister, même si il savait que cette piqûre allait calmer la douleur qui le consumait petit à petit. Non, il ne les laisserait pas l'avoir si facilement ! Il était hors de question qu'il l'attrape vivant ! Il préférait encore se noyer dans son sang, au moins il mourrait avec fierté. Mais s'il survivait, il serait exterminé comme une vulgaire vermine par Kira et s'éteindrait dans une cellule d'une prison quelconque. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter parce qu'il devait venger L et aussi surpasser Near. Et ce n'était pas en crevant comme un rat qu'il atteindrait son but ultime. Il se débattit comme un beau Diable, ignorant les cris désespérés qui sortaient de sa bouche et les ordres des hommes autours de lui qui le sommaient de rester tranquille quand il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il eut une soudaine envie de tousser et ce qui sortit de sa bouche ne le fit pas se sentir mieux. Un liquide noirâtre venant directement de son poumon droit coula le long de son menton et un goût de métal se rependit sur ses papilles gustatives. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi mal qu'à cet instant, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : mourir. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. _Faites que ça s'arrête_. Il commençait à manquer d'air et sa tête tournait agréablement alors qu'il voyait les policiers s'agiter autour de lui. Il s'était arrêté de crier et suffoquait à présent. Il sentit aussi une piqûre dans son bras et le doux sérum qui allait apaiser ses souffrances. Avant de perdre définitivement connaissance, il sentit une main prendre la sienne et les mots prononcés d'une voix rauque d'inquiétude :

« _Mello, reste avec nous ! Mello... _»

Yagami... Pourquoi ?

* * *

_ Il jouait au ballon dans la cour de la Wammy's House avec d'autres enfants. Il avait même réussit à traîner Matt dehors. Ce dernier avait tout de même prit sa PSP avec lui et jouait à Prince of Persia, tout en clamant de vagues encouragements à son meilleur ami. A l'époque, Mello avait tendance à penser que Matt avait été créé exprès pour lui (croyance qui venait du fait que le rouquin était arrivé à l'orphelinat un 13 décembre, jour de son anniversaire), il était le meilleur ami parfait : docile, drôle, joueur, intelligent (mais moins que lui, tout de même !)... Il supportait les crises d'hystérie du blond, le consolait mieux que quiconque quand il avait une note en dessous de celle de Near, et c'était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait rire du fond du cœur. Sa fidélité hors du commun lui avait attirée le surnom de « Mello's dog » mais, au final, il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était un parfait confident et il n'y avait personne en qui le second de la Wammy's avait plus confiance. Matt appréciait la présence de l'autre car il avait une telle peur de l'ennuie que, même si les conséquences étaient catastrophiques, il était près à le suivre partout. L'énergie qui caractérise le blond avait énormément de pouvoir sur cet apathique geek et forçait son respect. Alors des fois, comme ce jour là, il faisait des trucs qu'il détestait, affrontait son agoraphobie, simplement pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami._

_« Hey Mello ! J'ai plus de batterie, je rentre. » avait-il finit par lancer avant de se diriger vers la grande bâtisse (au pas de course, apparemment soulagé de pouvoir se mettre à l'abris de l'extérieure)._

_ Le blond avait grogné mais l'avait suivit. S'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'encourager, la partie n'était plus intéressante. Mais en entrant dans la salle commune, qu'il devait traverser pour atteindre les chambres, il tomba nez à nez avec Near. Il avait apparemment décider de s'offrir une petite bouffée d'air frai et de profiter de la température douce de ce soir de mai. Le petit nez en trompette du blond se fronça et il fixa l'albinos d'un œil mauvais. Near leva son regard vers le sien et devina à l'aire farouche de l'autre qu'il allait devoir encore argumenter pour pouvoir faire ce dont il avait envie. Il lâcha un imperceptible soupir. Imperceptible pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Mello._

_« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Near ? T'es pas content de me voire ? Grogna le gothique en serrant le poings._

_-Comme toujours, Mello. Souffla le plus jeune, espérant ne rien avoir dit qui mette en rogne son aîné._

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?! »_

_Manqué..._

_« -Ta présence ne m'est pas désagréable._

_-Eh bah la tienne l'est alors dégages de là ! »_

_ Le petit génie albinos allait obtempéré sans un mot mais l'autre lui barra la route._

_« -Tu sais quoi, Near ?_

_-Non._

_-Tu es la créature la plus insignifiante que j'ai jamais rencontré. Cracha le blond avec haine._

_-Alors pourquoi ne pas juste m'ignorer et passer ton chemin ? Demanda Near, cherchant réellement une réponse plus que la provocation._

_-Parce que les nuisibles comme toi, je les écrase. » Siffla l'autre entre ses dents, un rictus mauvais naissant sur son visage._

_ Le plus jeune connaissait cette expression par cœur, il savait qu'il allait finir la tête dans les toilettes d'ici cinq minutes. C'est alors qu'un sauveur incongru arriva à sa rescousse._

_« Mel', y a un truc qu'il faut que tu m'expliques. Si tu détestes Near, pourquoi t'es toujours fourré avec lui ? » demanda Matt d'un ton détaché._

_ La colère du blond se retourna immédiatement contre son meilleur ami. Il commença à l'insulter de tout les mots grossiers de son vocabulaire tout en le suivant jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce dernier, sans avoir lancé un regard ennuyé à Near (la source du problème), tentait de raisonner son compagnon, sachant que l'histoire serait oubliée dans quelques minutes et qu'ils joueraient ensemble comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. C'était ça Matt, le meilleur ami comme le grand frère._

* * *

« _Matt... Matt...!_ » murmura Mello dans son sommeil.

Soichiro Yagami consulta sa montre avant de reposer les yeux sur le prisonnier. Vingts ans. Il avait seulement vingts ans. C'était encore un enfant et ses traits adolescents étaient désormais abîmés d'une longue cicatrice suintante et, à cet instant, recouverte par un bandage. Pouvait-il encore se servir de son œil ? _Seul le temps pourra nous le dire..._ pensa l'ex-chef de la police. Ce garçon était vraiment intriguant. Il était si mince, si féminin, c'était surprenant qu'il s'en soit sortit aussi bien de cette explosion. Enfin si "bien" était applicable dans cette situation... Les médecins avaient expliqués que le pronostique vitale n'était plus engagé mais il allait devoir suivre de longue séance de rééducation. Son hémorragie interne avait tout de même faillit lui coûter la vie et il allait surement rester dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours, voir peut être plusieurs semaines.

Le chef se passa la main sur le front et contempla le visage endormi, mais pas totalement apaisé, de Mihael Keehl. Sa durée de vie dansait fièrement au dessus de sa tête, comme inébranlable. Et pourtant, en quelques coups de crayon, elle passerait à quarante secondes puis elle disparaîtrait ainsi que son nom. La vie le quitterait. Light avait joué des pieds et des mains pour lui faire écrire le vrai nom de Mello dans le cahier de la mort mais il s'y était refusé. Il n'aurait jamais pu. Malgré tout ce que le blond avait fait, notamment à sa fille, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« -Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Avait-il protesté.

-Ce type est dangereux, Papa ! Il a enlevé Sayu, je te rappelle ! Prends ce cahier, ce crayon et tues le !

-Je ne suis pas un tueur, Light ! »

« Moi, au moins. » s'était-il retenu de lancer. A quoi pensait-il ? Son fils n'était pas Kira, il l'avait bien vu avec les yeux du Dieu de la Mort. Mais ses réactions étaient dignes de celle du tueur au cahier, cela ne ressemblait pas à son fils.

Les doigts de Mello se resserrèrent sur les draps. Il trembla légèrement et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Le chef Yagami savait que le pire restait à venir. Le blond n'allait certainement pas coopérer et ses collègue voudront surement l'envoyer en prison, ce qui était normal. Mais Kira réussirait certainement à le trouver. La plus part des prisons et des polices cautionnaient les actes du tueur au cahier, le visage de Mello serait alors dévoilé ainsi que son vrai nom. Le père de famille frissonna. _Il est si jeune... _Il était à peine plus vieux que Sayu et son destin était déjà scellé. _Sayu... _Sa petite Sayu qui ne s'était pas encore remise de son enlèvement. Ce garçon devait être punit pour ce qu'il avait fait mais Soichiro se refusait de le livrer à Kira. Parce qu'il avait ce sens aigu de la justice et parce qu'il était si jeune, il se dit qu'il protégerait ce garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jugé pour les crimes qu'il a commit.

_A suivre...  
_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Soichiro et son sens de la justice

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, en vrai j'ai coupé ici pour faire un chapitre mais j'ai continuer bien plus loin. En fait, j'ai déjà le prochain chapitre, mais je vais faire durer un peu le suspens ! Pour l'instant, c'est surtout une version alternative de Death Note et il n'y a pas de quoi contenter les fans de Near et Mello (Near n'est cité qu'une seule fois ! :O) mais bon ça viendra ! :) Je vous souhaite donc une agréable journée et je vous dis à bientôt !


	2. Soichiro et son sens de la justice

Hello, tout le monde ! Comme promit, je poste le chapitre suivant de ma fanfiction. J'ai repris les cours mais comme ma rentré était prévue depuis longtemps, je m'étais quand même organisée pour avoir de l'avance au cas où je ne pourrais pas écrire :) J'ai donc quatre chapitres d'avance :D Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez ! :)

**Mello's Alternatives**

Chapitre 2 - Soichiro et son sens de la justice

_« -Mello ! Reviens ici ! Tout de suite ! Hurla la grosse dame de cantine, folle de rage._

_-Jamais de la vie, peau de vache ! » Scandait le fuyard, goguenard, ses précieuses tablettes de chocolat volées sous le bras. _

_ Il fit un magnifique dérapage contrôlé vers un couloir que la femme à sa poursuite eut du mal à envisager. Il courrait très vite, ce petit con ! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son assaillante qui commençait à s'essouffler faute de ne pas faire énormément de sport. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque désobligeante lorsqu'il fut brutalement stoppé dans sa course. Il venait de percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il s'écrasa sur le pauvre innocent qui passait simplement dans le couloir. Un peu sonné, il mit un moment avant de comprendre sur qui il était étendu. Le nez dans son cou, il sentit une odeur très discrète de vanille, une main l'effleura timidement, passa sur son épaule pour le relever et l'inconnu planta son regard dans le sien._

_« -N-Near ! _

_-Me-llo... murmura-t-il en tenant son nez ensanglanté de l'autre main._

_-Euh... Je-... »_

_ Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par la grosse dame qui le saisit par le col et le releva._

_« Je te tiens ! Je te promet que cette fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! » Cracha la mégère._

_ Mais il était resté silencieux, encore un peu assommé. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la proximité qu'il avait partagé pendant quelques instants avec son rival. Ce dernier s'était assis parterre et tentait de calmer son hémorragie nasale. Tendis que la harpie le trainait dans le couloir il jetait de nombreux coups d'œil à Near qui lui rendait._

_ Au final, Mello n'avait nullement été inquiété pour son vol et, en bonus, la dame de cantine s'était faite engueulée pour avoir laissé Near et son nez cassé en plein milieu du couloir. Seul point noir au tableau, le blond n'avait pas récupéré ses tablettes._

_ Le soir venu, alors qu'il terminait ses devoirs, on toqua à sa porte. Étant donné que Matt était puni pour avoir joué les voyeurs dans les douches des filles, il n'y avait personne qui devait lui rendre visite. Intrigué, il se leva et entrouvrit la porte. Derrière elle se tenait le petit albinos qu'il avait renversé plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait un pansement sur son nez gonflé et ses globes oculaires étaient soulignés de longues traces violacées. Il tenait dans ses mains le butin gourmand qui avait causé tant de problème. Il était là pour lui donner. Il les avait gardé caché toute la journée, de peur qu'elles fussent confisquées, et ce n'était qu'à la nuit tombé qu'il les lui rendait._

_ En recroisant le regard de Near, Mello se souvint à quel point ils avaient été proches, ce matin. Ce corps qui semblait si dur et si froid, comme de la glace, était en réalité fait de chaire moelleuse et de sang chaud. Il avait sentit les petites mains le repousser doucement, autant parce que son propriétaire étouffait sous l'autre, que pour vérifier si ce dernier allait bien. _

_ En temps normal, cette visite aurait été expédiée en quelques mots (et insultes) mais ce soir là, Mello ouvrit sa porte à Near._

* * *

Une semaine. C'est ce qu'il fallut à Mello pour ouvrir les yeux. Sa joue n'était plus aussi douloureuse mais c'était bien parce qu'il était drogué à la morphine. Malgré l'anesthésiant, il sentait tout de même les tiraillements de sa brûlure et évitait de trop bouger. De toute façon, à partir du moment où il s'était éveillé, on l'avait enchaîné aux barreaux du lit par le poignet, donc impossible pour lui d'aller se promener. Il était surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et les policiers de la cellule d'enquête contre Kira se relayaient jour et nuit. Il y en avait six : le fameux Matsuda qui était une vrai pipelette, toujours à parler de truc de nana, dans le genre agaçant ce type battait des records. Il y avait Mogi, un grand silencieux, beaucoup plus reposant que le premier, il veillait d'ailleurs souvent la nuit. Puis il y avait Ide qui n'était ni agréable ni désagréable, il était juste là et lisait des bouquins qui semblait aussi inintéressant que lui. Ensuite on avait Aizawa qui semblait nourrir une certaine rancœur à l'égard de Mello, du moins plus que les autres. Le chef Yagami venait ensuite, et c'était celui que le blond préférait, d'une part car il lui apportait toujours quelque chose à grignoter (chocolat !) et d'autre part car, avec lui, le prisonnier pouvait avoir d'agréables discussions sur la justice, ce qu'aurait été leurs vies sans Kira et sur leurs perspectives d'avenir. Les deux étaient condamnés, l'un pour avoir fait l'échange des yeux et qui sentait sa fin venir, l'autre car il était un criminel et dans ce monde, les criminels ne faisaient jamais long feu. Et pour finir, il y avait Light. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec ce type, mais plus que ça, ce gars lui filait la chaire de poule. Il en faut beaucoup pour effrayer Mihael Keehl mais lorsque Light Yagami était entré pour la première fois dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il se serait bien caché sous le lit. Il y avait quelque chose de mal saint qui régnait dans la pièce quand il était présent.

Et il y avait de quoi. Mello ne le savait pas encore mais il était en présence du tueur au cahier, ce fou qui se prenait pour un Dieu. Un humain ayant reçu le pouvoir de tuer sans preuve, chose qui pouvait vite devenir dangereuse entre de mauvaise main. Celle de Light était les pires qu'on puisse imaginer, et elles baignaient dans le sang de million de criminel. Un tueur parmi les tueurs. Bientôt il n'y aurait plus de différence.

On toqua à la porte de la chambre.

« C'est vous, chef ? Entrez ! » S'exclama joyeusement Matsuda.

Il avait l'aire toujours de bonne humeur, comment faisait-il ? Le blond avait beau se forcer, il était si lunatique qu'un simple petit mot de travers pouvait faire basculer sa journée.

« -Bonjour Matsuda, Bonjour Mello. Fit l'homme au cheveux poivres et sels en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le médecin est-il passé ? »

Mello voulut répondre mais l'autre le devança.

« -Oui, il a injecté sa dose de morphine à Mello.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda alors le chef à l'intention du gothique.

-Parfaitement... amorphe... » Soupira-t-il.

Les deux policiers lâchèrent un sourire puis le plus jeune quitta la pièce, non sans s'être étendu en « Au revoir ! » et « Ne fais pas de bêtise, Mello ! ». Un fois seul avec le prisonnier, Soïchiro se permis de desserrer un peu son nœud de cravate avec un léger soupir. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui jouxtait le lit.

« -J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Mello.

-Vraiment ? Bonne pour vous ou bonne pour moi ? Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Eh bien à vrai dire, c'est surtout une bonne nouvelle pour moi. »

Mello s'attendait au pire. Même si Yagami père était le plus gentil avec lui, ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp et le policier, s'il ne voulait pas le livrer à Kira, voulait tout de même qu'il soit condamné. _Ce qui est normal_, en avait conclu le blond.

« Mello, dès que tu seras rétablis, tu seras conduit dans une cellule du SPK. J'ai passé un marché avec Near, je partagerais avec lui les informations que nous possédons à la cellule d'enquête, en échange, il garantira ta sécurité mais aussi ton emprisonnement. »

M déglutit. Être le prisonnier de Near... C'était...

« Hors de question ! Je ne suis pas quelque chose qu'on échange pour des informations ! C'est réellement... »

Humiliant. C'était humiliant.

« -Tu n'as pas le choix, jeune homme. Gronda le chef Yagami avec une grosse voix.

-Ca ne m'empêchera pas de protester ! » Rétorqua l'autre en lui tirant le langue.

Le policier posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du blond en riant. Puis une infirmière entra dans la chambre pour annoncer la séance de rééducation. Mello fut détaché du lit et trainé en fauteuil jusqu'à une grande salle où étaient entreposés de nombreux matériaux de musculation. La femme l'aida à se lever en lui parlant de manière rassurante. Elle l'encouragea à se placer entre les deux barres qui lui serviraient de soutient. Malgré sa cicatrice qui le tiraillait et ses jambes qui refusaient absolument de bouger, il se maintint à la seul force de ses bras, faisant un effort colossal pour ne pas laisser échapper un seul gémissement.

Il avait déjà fait quelques séances et au début, il ne pouvait même pas supporter son poids avec ses bras. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait non seulement se soutenir mais il parvenait presque à tenir sur ses jambes. Pour l'instant ce n'était que de l'équilibre, ces dernières étant trop raides et trop engourdies pour qu'il puisse se déplacer comme avant. Mais d'après les médecins, son prompt rétablissement relevait du miracle. Il n'avait jamais vu un patient se remettre aussi vite d'un tel choc à la tête, d'un poumon perforé et d'une hémorragie interne. Et ce n'est pas sans une pointe de fierté que Mello faisait toujours plus d'effort chaque séance et se remettait toujours plus vite.

« -Ne te surmènes pas... vas doucement. Lui souffla le chef, sur ses gardes, au cas où il aurait la bonne idée de glisser.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je maîtrise ! »

Il venait à peine de terminer cette phrase que ses doigts lâchèrent la barre et il se retrouva face contre terre, le derrière en l'air. Il peina à se relever avant de croiser le regard de l'infirmière qui se retenait de rire.

« -Vous, vous vous marrez, je vous tue. Cracha-t-il, rouge de honte.

-Si vous écoutiez Monsieur Yagami, ça vous éviterait de vous casser la margoulette ! » S'exclama-t-elle, pour se défendre.

Le sourcil du blond se souleva.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on utilisait encore cette expression de nos jours... »

Le chef Yagami lâcha un rire alors que l'infirmière rougit violemment. Elle dû se reprendre. Malgré les remarques désagréables de Mello, elle restait toujours son infirmière attitrée et c'était à elle de s'occuper de son patient. Elle alla donc aider le policier à soutenir le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé son équilibre primaire. Au bout d'une heure de lutte acharnée pour faire bouger ces membres inférieurs, il n'avait réussit qu'à faire tressauter son pouce de doigt de pied. Il était épuisé et en sueur mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Un doigt de pied c'était bon signe, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Alors quand l'infirmière commença à dire que la séance se terminait, il s'y opposa farouchement.

« -Non, non, non et non ! Mon pouce a bougé, il faut continuer !

-Vous allez juste finir par vous évanouir... Rétorqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise face à tant de véhémence.

-Mademoiselle... comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda-t-il, calmant son ton.

-Kyo... qu-...

-Mademoiselle Kyo, je sais que je peux y arriver. Faites moi confiance et je vous montrerais de quoi je suis capable. Je sais que si je m'arrête maintenant, il faudra tout recommencer. » Enchaîna-t-il en lui saisissant la main et en capturant son regard avec le sien.

C'était une technique de manipulation qu'il avait apprit à la Wammy's House. Il était très simple de gagner la confiance de quelqu'un et ce moyen était infaillible. Malheureusement, la confiance est aussi facile à gagner qu'à perdre.

« -Mello, tu devrais vraiment écouter ce qu'on te dit, pour une fois... Conseilla Soichiro.

-Vous allez voire... » Répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il visualisa chaque veine, chaque os, chaque muscle de ses jambes et il s'imagina leur fonctionnement. Le sang allait nourrir le muscle qui, une fois alimenté, allait se mouvoir. _Allez, petit cœur, envoie mon sang jusqu'en bas... Un dernier petit effort._ Il sentait ses tempes battre le rythme rapide de son cœur alors que sa jambe se soulevait très lentement. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfait pas sa propre force de volonté. L'infirmière l'imita en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, ne pouvant émettre un seul son.

« -C'est bien, Mello ! S'exclama le chef Yagami.

-J-j'ai réussit...! murmura-t-il, tremblant.

-Oui, oui, tu l'as fais ! »

Mais les forces qu'il avait utilisées pour ce premier pas étaient ses dernières et elles finirent par le lâcher définitivement. Il allait s'écrouler pour la deuxième fois de la journée mais le policier et l'infirmière le saisir à temps et le firent s'assoir.

« -Vous voyez... vous voyez je suis le meilleur...! souffla-t-il, épuisé.

-Oui, Mihael... répondit le chef Yagami sur le même ton en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Je suis extrêmement fière de toi. »

Ces mots serrèrent le cœur du blondinet qui, d'un seul coup, se sentit comme un petit enfant. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieur. L'infirmière, sentant le quart d'heure émotion approcher, quitta la pièce silencieusement.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-C'est juste que... c'est la première fois qu-... que j'entends ces mots... enfin, qu'ils me sont adressés...

-Ton père ne t'as jamais félicité ?

-Je ne l'ai pas connu. »

Soichiro Yagami jugea un instant du jeune homme qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il avait l'air si vulnérable et surtout, si seul... Si seulement il avait eut un père, il n'aurait peut être pas finit dans cette chaise roulante, défiguré à vie et surtout, il ne se serait peut être pas rendu coupable de tout ces crimes. Ce n'était qu'un enfant perdu. Yagami savait qu'il était trop tard pour changer les choses mais il pouvait, en revanche, faire un pas vers celui qui, pourtant, avait faillit détruire une partie de sa vie et celui à cause de qui il avait donner la moitié du temps qu'il lui restait.

« Approche, petit. » murmura le plus vieux en écartant ses bras.

Mello le regarda un instant du coin de l'œil avant d'accepter l'étreinte chaleureuse qui lui était offerte. Il se blottit contre cet homme dont il ne connaissait pratiquement rien et ferma les yeux, appréciant un moment de tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Un échange père-fils. Il ne remarqua même pas quand les premières larmes quittèrent ses yeux pour rouler silencieusement sur ses joues.

« -Je suis... désolée... Chuchota-t-il en sanglotant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... » Répondit l'autre en passant un main apaisante dans son dos.

Tout ce qui était arrivé n'était pas uniquement la faute de Mello, c'était aussi celle de Kira. Le blond avait permit un début de communication, peut être même la découverte de nouvelle piste en obligeant Kira à entrer en communication avec la police. Et puis, au final Soichiro Yagami était heureux d'avoir pu connaître Mello, un garçon si brillant et plein d'énergie. Il était content d'avoir pu réparer un peu l'injustice de sa vie d'orphelin, élevé comme un détective dans une usine à génie. Car il savait que cette étreinte était un des plus beaux cadeaux que le garçon n'avait jamais reçu. Non, vraiment, il ne regrettait _rien_.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Chapitre suivant : Near et son égocentrisme

Voilà ! Quand je l'ai lu à ma soeur, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que c'était cliché... Elle est un peu dure avec moi, je trouve ! Personne n'avait pensé à une possible amitié entre Mello et Soichiro ! :P Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? :D


	3. Near et son égocentrisme

Salut tout le monde ! Et oui me revoilà après deux semaines :D Si je poste une semaine sur deux c'est parce que je vis chez ma mère et que tout les deux week end, je vais chez mon père... Le seul endroit où je peux avoir internet T_T Bref, ce chapitre est un peu plus basé sur Near, comme le titre l'indique :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)

**Mello's Alternatives**

Chapitre 3 - Near et son égocentrisme

_ Le toucher sur ses boucles platines se faisait plus distrait alors qu'il était en train de résoudre cette équation à plusieurs inconnues. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent un peu plus et son cœur accéléra. Il se lécha les lèvres, doucement et (inconsciemment) sensuelle. Elle s'était débattue mais il avait finit par trouver la valeur de x et de y sans trop de problème, pourtant c'était toujours avec autant de plaisir qu'il savourait sa victoire. Son petit manège était discret pourtant on pouvait remarquer ces quelques tics quand on l'observait bien._

_ Mello connaissait par cœur son rival. Ses petites manies de rouler des mèches entre ses doigts, ses réactions face à un problème. Il arrivait à repérer les émotions sur ce visage tellement impassible. C'était en quelque sorte une fierté d'arriver à sonder le petit albinos sociopathe et c'était devenu une habitude de le fixer pendant de longue minute. Cela ne dérangeait pas l'intéressé qui, malgré les apparences, appréciait d'être le centre d'intérêt de quelqu'un. Il aimait bien que Mello s'occupe de lui, même si c'était uniquement pour le rabaisser. Quitte à être haït, Near cherchait le regard du blond. Il préférait mille fois ça plutôt que d'être ignoré._

_ Il savait que c'était stupide et il se sentait comme une adolescente dont les hormones ne lui permettait pas de se contrôler. Il avait l'impression que même s'il tentait de se faire oublier, inconsciemment, il ferait quelque chose, un geste ou un mot, pour relancer son rival. C'était une forme de masochisme. Ou peut être une forme d'égocentrisme. _

_« -Near, tu ne viens pas jouer avec nous ? Demanda Linda en l'apercevant dans la bibliothèque._

_-Non, merci. Répondit-il, notant rapidement le résulta de l'équation._

_-Tu devrais prendre l'air, ça te ferait du bien._

_-Je me sens bien._

_-Tu as l'air pâle._

_-C'est normal pour un albinos. » Souffla Mello, qui venait d'entré dans la pièce._

_ Il tenait sous son bras quelques livres de chimie et semblait épuisé. Sous ses yeux se dessinaient de longues et profondes cernes et il avait les cheveux en bataille. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait passé la nuit à travailler. Near savait qu'il finirait par se tuer à force. Ou du moins devenir fou._

_« -Mello, toi tu viens, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit Linda en lui souriant._

_-J'aimerais bien mais il faut vraiment que je bosse. L'examen de Chimie est à la fin de la semaine. Je ne me laisserais pas devancer, cette fois. » Fit-il en jetant un regard à son rival. _

_ L'examen de Chimie. Near l'avait complètement oublié. Ce n'était qu'un simple petit teste, il y avait même des chance pour qu'il ne compte pas dans la moyenne du trimestre. Pourquoi Mello y apportait tant d'importance ? Il se gratta la tête, pensif alors que le blond s'installait à une table plus loin. Linda quitta la pièce en les saluant. Il regarda alors sa feuille d'équation, puis Mello, puis sa feuille et encore un fois Mello._

_« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda ce dernier en relevant la tête de son livre._

_-Rien. Je peux venir avec toi ? » Souffla Near en se disant que tout compte fait ce n'était pas une bonne idée._

_ Le blond ne fut presque pas surprit. Il avait l'habitude de l'attitude étrange de son rival et ne se posait plus de question. S'ils avaient été dans une comédie musicale (ça lui arrivait souvent de penser ça) il aurait pu lui chanter la chanson de Katy Perry : Hot'n'Cold mais il n'allait bien évidemment pas le faire, tout d'abord parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une comédie musical et que cette chanson était destiné aux couples. C'était bizarre de s'imaginer en couple avec Near. Vraiment bizarre..._

_« -Si tu veux. Répondit le blond en reposant ses yeux sur son manuel._

_-Merci. » _

* * *

_L'albinos rassembla ses affaires et les transféra à la table voisine. Il prit ensuite la chaise au côté de Mello et s'assit dans sa position favorite. Il reprit ses calculs tout en recommençant à tripoter ses cheveux. Le blond lui lançait de temps en temps un regard. Mais c'était tout ce dont Near avait besoin, cette proximité n'était qu'un prétexte pour laisser l'occasion au blond de l'étudier. Parce qu'il aimait être le centre d'attention et que quelque part, il avait envie que quelqu'un à sa hauteur le comprenne._

Enfermé depuis des semaines au Q.G avec pour unique pensé d'arrêter Kira, le chef du SPK poussa pour la énième fois le domino qui ferait s'écrouler sa construction. Il avait passé un marché avec Soichiro Yagami dans le but de récupérer Mello mais il savait que le blond ne serait pas en sécurité pour autant. Les probabilités pour que le nouveau L soit Kira était très élevées et il y avait donc des chances pour qu'il ait vu le visage du blond. Ce ne sera pas difficile pour lui de le faire tuer. Peut être même qu'il le fera lui même... En fait, c'était certain. Mello allait se faire tuer si il ne faisait rien. Il fit signe à son collègue de s'approcher.

« Contactez moi mister Yagami, s'il vous plait. »

Le brun s'exécuta et approcha le combiné de l'oreille de son patron. Celui-ci attrapa une des poupées qui jonchaient le sol et s'amusa avec en attendant que l'on décroche. Enfin un voix grave s'éleva de l'appareil.

« -_Allo ?_

-Ici Near. Mister Yagami, je vous appel à propos de Mello. Il y a de grande chance pour que l'actuel L soit Kira. Si jamais Mello meurt, cela en sera la preuve. Il faut que vous le communiquiez à toute l'équipe et observez bien la réaction de L.

-_Soichiro Yagami est décédé ce matin._ »

Le sang de Near se glaça. Mauvais. C'était très mauvais.

« -Ah... A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-_Son fils._

-Toutes mes condoléances... »

Il raccrocha. Il n'était pas utile de s'étendre en complainte et en excuse. Il n'était pas proche de cet homme et, si ça mort ne le touchait pas directement, elle le mettait dans l'embarras. Cet accord n'était pas réellement officiel et il ne savait pas si d'autres membres de la cellule d'enquête accepterait. Surtout que dans l'histoire, Near gagnait beaucoup : des informations sur le nouveau L et un semblant de sécurité pour Mello. Il soupira. Cela compliquait les choses.

Mello était allongé et somnolait. Il regardait le ciel par la fenêtre, suivait les nuages des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de son champ de vision. On l'avait laissé seul, chose exceptionnelle mais il était toujours attaché au lit alors il ne pouvait que rêver de liberté en regardant ces boules de coton flotter dans le ciel. Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé de si grave pour qu'il soit laissé sans surveillance, surtout maintenant qu'il avait presque retrouvé ses capacités physiques. Sa brûlure, même si il lui arrivait de suinter, avait pratiquement cicatrisé. Il était certes défiguré mais au moins il pouvait parler sans sentir sa joue craquer et la douleur se relancer. Et puis, cette cicatrice lui donnait un air plus viril et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il allait protester sur le manque de politesse de ce geste mais quand il reconnu l'intrus, il ferma la bouche.

« -Mello. Fit Light, solennelle. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

-C'est pas grave, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Le blond se mordit la langue pour ne pas l'insulter. Cet espèce de petit con hautain était en train de le mettre en colère et il ne fallait pas qu'il craque. Si non il donnerait raison à ce sale type... Le dit sale type sortit des clefs de sa poche. Il détacha Mello, le fit se relever et se mettre dos à lui. Il entrava ses poignets avec les menottes.

« -Où vous m'emmenez ? Demanda le prisonnier.

-Le temps de ta convalescence est écoulé. Tu vas en prison. Kira se fera une joie de mettre fin à tes jours. »

Il déglutit difficilement. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arrivé ? Ne devait-il pas aller au SPK où il serait surveillé par Near ?

« -Où est Yagami ? Je veux voir votre chef ! Protesta-t-il.

-Le chef Yagami est mort ce matin. Une voiture l'a percuté alors qu'il traversait la route pour rejoindre le Q.G. »

Le cœur de Mello rata un battement. Non. Non. Non. Non. C'était un cauchemars, il allait se réveiller. Mort ? Comme ça ? Il lui restait si peu de temps à vivre ? Il gémit, une boule venait de se former dans sa gorge et l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Mort. Soichiro était mort.

« C'est... impossible. » Murmura-t-il, peinant à retenir ses sanglots.

C'est à cet instant que le portable de Light sonna. Tenant Mello d'une main ferme, il décrocha. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la force de s'enfuir. Cette nouvelle avait eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour lui. Il restait là, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Tout ces efforts étaient concentrés sur une seule action : se retenir de pleurer. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'était pas digne de pleurer la mort d'un homme tel que Soichiro Yagami... Comme il n'avait pas pleuré pour la mort de L, il ne pleurerait pas pour la mort de ce représentant de la justice qui avait réussit à gagner sa confiance et son admiration.

« Allo, Matsuda ? Je suis occupé... Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?... …Très bien, j'arrive. »

Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. Il n'expliqua rien à son prisonnier et se contenta de le traîner jusqu'à l'accueil où l'attendaient Mogi et Aizawa. Ils arboraient tout le deux des visages déconfits et aucun ne le salua. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas de tergiverser, il savait que sa voix trahirait son émotion. Ils le firent monter dans la voiture et ils quittèrent l'hôpital.

Sur le trajet, le blond observait les rues à travers la fenêtre. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre et se concentra sur les vibrations du véhicule. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien mais pour un cerveau comme le sien c'était chose impossible. Il arriva néanmoins à ne pas trop penser à tout ce qui allait lui arriver et lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, il quitta son siège à regret. Les policiers l'emmenèrent jusqu'à une porte où il toquèrent de façon très précise : toc toc toc... toc toc... toc toc...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Matsuda qui fit un léger sourire à Mello et se poussa pour les laisser passer. Light lâcha alors le blond pour se diriger vers un bureau où était exposé de nombreux écrans qui affichait la lettre N.

« Near... » Murmura-t-il.

Il poussa un bouton et parla dans le micro.

« -Que se passe-t-il, N ?

-_J'ai apprit ce qui était arrivé à votre collègue, ce matin. C'est un regrettable accident..._ » fit une voix synthétique.

Mello serra les dents. Entendre ces mots, qui sonnaient si faux, tout en sachant qui les prononçait, faisait pulser le sang dans ses veines. Une décharge d'adrénaline le traversa. Near était derrière cet écran et le blond ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il le sauve. Il se sentait tellement humilié de devoir s'en remettre à son rival pour s'en sortir. Son amour propre prenait de nouveau un grand coup. Cette fois c'était Near qui dansait sur son cadavre en scandant « C'est qui le meilleur ? C'est qui le meilleur ? ». Mais il ravala sa fierté. Si cette explosion lui avait apprit quelque chose c'est que le plus important c'était de s'en sortir vivant.

« -_Voyez vous, avec mister Yagami nous avions passé un accord. Je devais assurer l'emprisonnement de Mello et en échange il devait me contacter dès que la cellule d'enquête aurait du nouveau. Cela aurait été une sorte de collaboration._ Expliqua la voix trafiquée de Near.

-Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? Demanda Light, suspicieux.

-_Je vous propose de simplement me laisser Mello. Si vous souhaitez une collaboration, sachez tout d'abord que je ne fais aucunement confiance au L actuel. Je m'adresse donc aux autres membres de la cellule d'enquête._

-Il est gonflé ! Souffla Matsuda.

-Écoutes ! Ordonna Aizawa.

-_Je vais vous livrer ma pensé : je pense que le L actuel est Kira. Je souhaite récupérer Mello pour l'éloigner de lui. Car dans le cas où Mello meurt, nous pourrons être certain que mon hypothèse est bonne. Or si le visage de Mello devient publique, tout ce raisonnement ne pourra pas être démontrer. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de nous laisser Mello._

-Il en est hors de question ! Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas le libérer ? Nous ne savons pas si il travaille sous vos ordres. » Rétorqua Yagami fils.

Le blond serra les dents. Il n'était qu'un simple figurant dans cette histoire. Et Light qui sous-entendait qu'il n'était que le subordonné de Near. Cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Heureusement, Near et sa répartie légendaire lui remontèrent un peu le moral.

« -_Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes Kira..._ fit-il et même le filtre sur sa voix avait du mal à masquer son dédain.

-Near ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez !

-Light, il a raison à propos de Mello. Intervint Aizawa. Il faut le mettre en sécurité. C'était la dernière volonté de ton père. Et ça ne coûte rien de le laisser à Near.

-Mais Light a évoqué le fait qu'ils sont peut être alliés. Dans ce cas, on ne peut pas permettre à Mello de le rejoindre... S'enquit Matsuda.

-Il y a peu de chance pour que Mello soit réellement du côté de Near. Rétorqua Aizawa, puis sur un ton plus bas, En fait, ils ont plutôt l'air de s'affronter... »

Le blond attendait de connaître son châtiment, légèrement angoissé. Near avait l'air d'avoir convaincu les policiers. Il n'y avait que Light qui-... Soudain Mello réalisa quelque chose qui avait pourtant été sous son nez depuis longtemps. Light. Light Yagami. Il avait réagit au nom de L. Il était l'actuel L. L était Kira. _Light Yagami était Kira_. Mogi resserra sa prise sur le bras du blond sentant que son prisonnier donnait des signes d'agitation. En fait, il n'essayait pas de se libérer. Il tremblait. Il tremblait de rage. Puis la sentence tomba.

« -Très bien, Near. Nous vous livrons Mello.

-_Parfait. Une voiture viendra le chercher dans une heure. Vous avez fait le bon choix. A bientôt._ »

Derrière son micro, Near jubila. Il avait humilié Kira et avait récupéré Mello. Une belle victoire pour lui. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il s'humecta les lèvres. C'était jouissif. Parce qu'une fois de plus, il était au centre de tout et cela nourrissait son égo sans borne. Parce que Near était si égocentrique.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Matt et son agoraphobie

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Oui, Near est une espèce de pervers accro à la gagne, enfin il a ce côté un peu mal saint que j'avais envie de mettre en avant pour effacer ce côté innocent qui lui colle à la peau. C'est vrai quoi, c'est quand même un de ceux à avoir démasqué Kira. Même si il joue avec des jouets, il n'en reste pas moins un adulte. Je dirais même que le plus enfant des deux, c'est Mello ;) Bref, merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Bisous bisous !


	4. Matt et son agoraphobie

Hello ! Nous voilà de retour comme promis avec un nouveau chapitre ! :D On avance tranquillement dans l'histoire avec un petit zoom sur Matt cette fois :) J'adooooore Matt, même si on le vois que quelque minute dans le manga/anime. Le fait que les auteurs de Death Note ont décidé de ne pas le développer fait de lui un personnage très malléable, on peu donc lui inventer une histoire et des relation. C'est pour ça que je me suis permis d'ajouter un personnage à l'histoire original : Oswin. Elle sert surtout à donner un regard extérieur à la relation Mello/Near et puis à rendre Matt un petit peu plus humain et moins solitaire :) Voilà, désolée si certaine personne n'aime pas lorsque les auteurs ajoutent des personnages à leur sauce dans une histoire original (les puristes quoi, et je ne juge pas, j'en suis aussi) j'ai fait le maximum pour qu'elle n'interfère pas trop, elle est juste une présence, un autre jugement... Bref, je ne vais pas vous spoiler tout le chapitre alors je vous dis Bonne lecture ! :D

**Mello's Alternatives**

Chapitre 4 : Matt et son agoraphobie

_L__a Wammy's House était en ébullition. On allait bientôt afficher les résultats du trimestre ainsi que le classement dans le couloir et tout les petits orphelins se précipiteraient pour connaître leur place dans ce grand concours. Les trois premiers pouvaient postuler au titre de L, le reste ne pouvait qu'espérer arriver à s'intégrer dans la société. Pour des génies à qui on a voler leur enfance, il était quasi impossible d'avoir une vie normal. Après avoir grandit dans cet orphelinat, on n'était plus tout à fait humain. On n'était plus que des machines à réfléchir et à résoudre les énigmes. On faisait très peu dans le social à la Wammy's House._

_« Les résultats seront affichés dans cinq minutes. » Déclara Roger._

_ La tension monta d'un cran. Tout le monde se dévisageait en silence dans cette angoisse d'incertitude. La victoire ou la défaite. Chacun espérait avoir atteint le but qu'il s'était fixé. Un point de plus, une place de plus. Grimper dans le classement, voilà l'obsession de tous. Tous sauf un. Sa victoire à lui était de garder sa place de troisième. Il ne devait pas devancer le second, ni passer quatrième. Son vrai challenge était de viser justement._

_« -Alors Matt, cette fois je crois bien que je t'ai battu ! Siffla quelqu'un derrière lui._

_-Ca m'étonnerait, mais si ça te fais plaisir d'espérer, Oswin. » répondit le roux en se tournant vers elle._

_ Elle le fixait avec un sourire en coin. C'était toujours comme ça entre lui et la petite brune au nez pointu. Ce n'était pas un défi, c'était surtout un jeu. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, malgré ses capacités, il ne voulait pas travailler plus dur. Il atteindrait peut être la deuxième place si il y mettait du sien. Mais Matt ne voulait pas atteindre la seconde place. Parce qu'il y avait plus important que le classement pour lui. Il tourna la tête pour continuer de surveiller son meilleurs ami. Celui-ci avait engagé une joute de regard avec son rival qui semblait apprécier le concept. Ils se fixaient comme ça depuis que Roger avait annoncé que les résultats seraient affichés à quinze heure. Oui, cela faisait plus de quarante-cinq minutes que ces deux là n'avaient pas détaché les yeux l'un de l'autre. _

_ Le rouquin soupira. Ils allaient finir aveugles à force de se lancer des éclaires comme ça. Oswin s'était assise à ses côtés et regardait la même chose que lui. Elle murmura :_

_« -Je ne les comprends vraiment pas. On dirait qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Pourtant M dit toujours qu'il déteste N, et N n'est pas tendre non plus avec M..._

_-Je pense qu'il faut les laisser dans leur truc. Ca leur passera peut être. Répondit Matt._

_-J'espère qu'ils ne se seront pas s'entre-tuer avant. » Gémit-elle._

_ Le roux éclata de rire. Il voyait très bien Mello tabasser l'autre à mort et ce dernier verser quelques goûtes d'arsenic dans le chocolat chaud du blond. Espérons juste que ils n'aient pas ces brillantes idées. _

_« -Ah, Roger arrive. Constata la brune._

_-Reviens me dire si tu m'as battu, je ne me sens pas trop d'affronter la foule... »_

_ Ah, Matt et son agoraphobie. Elle l'observa un instant et faillit le traîner avec elle mais elle finit par acquiescer. Elle savait ce que c'était d'avoir des peurs aussi fortes que celles que ressentait le rouquin, elle même était en proie à certaines d'entre elles qui, par ailleurs, lui pourrissaient la vie. Oswin craignait la mort. Pas sa mort, non. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. C'était l'image même de la mort qui l'effrayait : la faucheuse, un cadavre, un squelette, des fantômes... Ce dont Oswin avait peur, c'était la mort des autres. Mais il lui suffisait simplement d'éviter de regarder les séries policières ou des films d'horreur, de ne pas y penser et elle se portait bien. Elle savait que pour Matt, c'était beaucoup plus difficile. L'Enfer était partout parce que pour lui, l'Enfer c'était les autres._

_ Il la regarda se faufiler dans le petit groupe. Avec la souplesse d'un chat et une agilité que Matt jalousait quelque peu, elle se glissait dans les petits espaces pour arriver jusqu'au tableau. Pour une fois que sa petite taille lui servait à quelque chose, pensa le roux en souriant. Lui était plutôt grand pour son âge mais dans le genre petite, Oswin battait des records. À quinze ans elle mesurais à peine un mètre trente-cinq mais elle n'avait pas un visage enfantin comme Near. C'était une femme dans un corps de petite fille. Matt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de la protéger. Il surveillait avec attention les mouvements de la foule, se demandant si il serait vraiment capable de se jeter dedans pour la sauver. Au bout de quelques instants il la vit réapparaître. Elle était livide._

_« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant pour venir à elle, de peur qu'elle n'atteigne pas l'endroit où il était._

_-C'est-... »_

_ Mais elle fut coupé par un cri de joie. Quelqu'un fendit la petite foule et vint le prendre dans ses bras en scandant :_

_« Matt ! Matt ! J'ai réussit ! J'ai battu Near ! »_

* * *

« _...c'est pourquoi il est important que ce soit toi._ »

Il grogna légèrement pour montrer qu'il avait comprit et raccrocha. Il allait devoir aller dehors, prendre sa voiture, parler à des gents... Il n'en avait pas envie. Mais au bout du chemin il y avait Mello. Near avait cru bon que ce soit lui qui vienne le chercher au Q.G, comme ça le blond opposerait certainement moins de résistance. Il fallait tout de même rester crédible et il ne savait pas dans quel état était son meilleur ami après un tel accident. S'il était, comme il le pensait, encore sous le choc et fatigué, allait-il pouvoir contenir ses émotions. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il fit comme Near lui avait dit : il enfila un costume (dans le quel il se sentait tout à fait ridicule), il troqua ses googles pour des lunettes plus sobres et aux verres transparents, il recoiffa ses cheveux en bataille et un peu trop long (il fallait vraiment qu'il aille chez le coiffeur un jour) et lança un rapide coup d'œil au miroir. Son reflet lui renvoya un regard fatigué et ses yeux vert tendre semblaient délavés. _Le poids des années_.

Quand il jugea qu'il avait perdu assez de temps il se dirigea vers l'entrer, prit ses clefs, une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Il resta un instant immobile puis, en fermant les yeux, il sauta sous le chambranle. Il les rouvrit quand il fut sur qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. C'était une technique stupide mais au moins elle lui permettait de sortir. Il le refaisait à chaque fois qu'il passait une porte et quand il pressentait le danger (enfin quand il avait peur) il rentrait aussi tôt, attendant que l'orage passe. Il dû faire un peu plus d'effort quand il dû passer de l'accueil de l'immeuble où il vivait depuis deux ans jusqu'au dehors. Enfin, le vrai dehors. La rue, quoi.

Le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment en sécurité était son appartement et plus précisément, le fond de son canapé-lit, sous les couvertures. Il lui arrivait de rester des jours entiers sous la couette et se relever uniquement quand ses besoins vitaux étaient dans le rouge. Le plus dur c'était quand il n'avait plus rien à manger. Il devait soit sortir faire les courses (mais il n'était pas sur que cela était déjà arrivé, il ne savait pas même pas si il y avait une supérette près de chez lui...) ou commander, ce qu'il faisait généralement. Mais il fallait ouvrir au livreur. Et ça, ce n'était pas facile. Heureusement, au bout de deux ans, ces derniers commençaient à avoir l'habitude de ce rouquin timide à l'excès. Matt leur glissait l'argent sous la porte et il laissait le paquet devant chez lui. Bien sur, il lui arrivait parfois d'être à court de liquide et il devait alors mettre le nez dehors. Le livreur devait alors s'armer de patiente.

Il grimpa promptement dans son véhicule. Il démarra en prenant une grande inspiration. Il suivit la route que lui avait indiqué Near et arriva sans problème à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Il vit quatre hommes en costume, surement les policiers, et une tête blonde au milieu. Il lâcha un imperceptible sourire et son cœur accéléra un peu. S'il ratait son coup, Mello serait tué.

« Ça va aller. » dit-il avant de sortir de sa voiture.

Il prit un air assuré et se dirigea vers le groupe. Il était bon acteur mais il se sentait très peu à l'aise, il y avait beaucoup de gents, il y avait beaucoup de bruit et il étouffait dans ce costume. Tendis qu'il arrivait à la hauteur des policiers, son stresse grimpa encore un peu quand il se souvint d'une règle de politesse importante. Il allait devoir leur serrer la main. Il faillit faire demis tour à cette pensé mais il se rappela qu'il risquait la vie de Mello. Il tendit alors son bras vers celui qui semblait être le chef des flics.

« -Matt J. Je suis envoyé par le SPK pour Mello. Expliqua-t-il, d'une voix si calme qu'il se surprit lui même.

-Oui. Le voici. » Répondit le jeune homme châtain très séduisant.

La petite tête blonde apparue derrière lui. Il affichait un visage tellement neutre... Matt en fut presque vexé. Après presque cinq ans, il était si peu heureux de le voire ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé hormis l'immonde brûlure qui lui barrait le visage. Le rouquin frissonna. Cette blessure avait dû être vraiment douloureuse. Bien égoïste qu'il était, il se dit qu'il était heureux de ne pas avoir été là pour voire ça. Il n'aurait pas supporter d'entendre son meilleur ami à l'agonie. Son silence parut suspect aux enquêteurs qui l'interpellèrent.

« -Vous êtes seul pour le récupérer ? Demanda un brun un peu barbu.

-Je vous préviens, il a la bougeotte... C'est pas prudent de le laisser à l'arrière de votre voiture sans surveillance. » Fit un autre, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air désolé.

Near avait prédit qu'on lui ferait la remarque. Il lui avait donc donner des directives à suivre au cas où.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mello sera endormi sur le chemin. »

Un grognement s'éleva.

« -Quoi ? Endormi ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?!

-Je ne pense pas que tu es en droit de protester. Siffla le chef.

-Tss...! 'Fais chier... » Jura le blond.

Matt attrapa le bras de son meilleur ami et le tira vers lui, il vérifia que ses menottes le retenaient bien puis il s'inclina.

« Je vous remercie de votre collaboration, messieurs. » Les salua-t-il.

Les hommes s'inclinèrent à leur tour. Puis il tira doucement Mello vers sa voiture. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin des policiers, le rouquin se permis un soupire bien sentit.

« -Dans quelle galère tu te fous quand je suis pas là... grogna-t-il avec un sourire affectueux.

-Ta gueule. » Renchéri l'autre en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

Il tenta alors de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de Matt. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir débarquer. Alors il était au service de Near ? Faux frère... En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'il rentre dans cette bagnole. Peut être à cause des regrets qu'il ressentait à son égare... Il l'avait tout de même abandonné sans un mot d'excuse ni rien. Mais se ranger du côté de son rival, c'était un coup bas ! Matt valait beaucoup mieux que ça.

Il ne put aller bien loin. Son meilleur ami le saisit par le bras et le plaqua contre le capot de la voiture avec violence. S'il avait été gentil au début, il n'appréciait pas que l'autre se foute de sa gueule. Il avait bravé sa phobie pour le récupérer. C'était une mission de sauvetage, si la victime refusait d'être sauver, ça allait compliquer les choses. Il planta une seringue de calmant dans le cou du blond.

« Maintenant, tu vas être bien sage, Mello. »

Ce dernier se sentit soudain partir. Sa tête tournait et ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Une fois endormi, il fut jeter sans tendresse aucune sur le siège arrière. Matt commençait à en avoir marre d'être exposé au dehors et il n'allait pas tarder à faire une crise d'angoisse s'il ne se mettait pas à l'abri dans un endroit clos. Il ferma la portière et démarra. Il roula quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter sur une ère d'autoroute déserte. Mello dormait sur sa banquette arrière et il devait l'emmener à Near. Il posa sa tête sur le volant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : être téléporté au fond de son lit et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il n'aurait jamais dû acheter ce portable. Être joignable ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Quelle idée stupide. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que Mello l'appellerait ? Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait mêlé à une histoire qu'il aurait bien évité. Il aurait voulu disparaître.

Quand Mello s'était réveillé, il avait trouvé son meilleur ami, prostré, la tête contre le volant. Il avait les yeux fermés mais le blond savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il était juste mort de peur. Il ne s'était donc pas aventuré hors de la voiture. Ce n'était pas nécessaire de le traumatiser plus que ça. Il était resté silencieux le temps que le roux se calme. Il ne savait pas depuis quand ils s'étaient arrêtés sur cette ère, c'était une sonnerie de téléphone qui l'avait réveillé. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à retentir de nouveau dans le cloaque.

« -T-... Tu peux répondre, s'il-te-plais... Murmura Matt.

-J'aimerais bien mais je suis menotté je te rappelle. »

Le geek dû sortir de sa méditation profonde. Il releva la tête et fouilla un instant dans son sac. Il décrocha à ce maudis téléphone en se jurant que, quand tout serait finit, il le balancerait dans un lac.

« -Hmm ?... Ouais... … il est avec moi... Je faisais une pause le temps qu'il se réveille. … C'est bon, j'arrive... grogna-t-il avant de raccrocher.

-Tu ne vas pas vraiment m'emmener là bas ? Depuis quand tu es à la botte de ce petit nabot ? Demanda Mello.

-Depuis qu'il m'a permit de te retrouver. La moindre des choses, c'est de le remercier et de faire ce qu'il demande.

-Tu as une drôle de manière d'être reconnaissant...

-C'était comme ça avec toi. Je veux dire... à l'orphelinat. »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Matt avait toujours suivit ses ordres. C'était pour le remercier ? Le remercier pour quoi ? Lui tenir compagnie, évidemment. Il était le seul à lui adresser la parole au début. Après il y a eut cette fille, Oswin. Il savait que Matt l'aimait bien. Mais pas comme Mello. Lui était son meilleur ami. Et il l'avait abandonné.

Matt redémarra le contacte.

« -Et si tu me détachais...? S'enquit le gothique.

-Pour que tu me frappe et que tu t'enfuis ?

-Pour te prendre dans mes bras... »

Le roux l'étudia un moment puis il ouvrit les menottes, libérant les poignets de l'autre. Celui-ci se gratta la tête, gêné.

« Passe donc à la place du mort. »

Charmante invitation... Mello escalada le siège pour passer à l'avant de la voiture. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis le blond passa ses mains autour des épaules du geek. Ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul, peu coutumier des contactes physiques, mais il finit par l'enlacer à son tour. Ils restèrent quelque secondes dans cette position puis se séparèrent. Ils s'étaient habitués mutuellement à ne pas s'étendre en geste affectueux, l'un craignant l'ambiguïté dans leur relation (dû à son apparence androgyne), l'autre étant peu friand de lien physique avec d'autres êtres humains. Mais ce petit câlin leur mis tout de même du baume au cœur.

« -Allez, Matty. Allons chez Near puisque tu es trop obéissant pour te rebeller.

-Reconnaissant, Mello, reconnaissant. Il t'a sauver la vie, je te rappelle. »

Le blond soupira. Sauver était un bien grand mot. Il allait être emprisonné toute sa vie. Il regarda un instant son meilleur ami. Enfermé, sans contacte avec qui que ce soit, nourrit trois fois par jour... Il savait que Matt ne comprenait pas ses réticences face à cette vie, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à sa liberté, tant qu'on lui fichait la paix, être enfermé ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais Mello, lui, avait besoin d'espace, de défi.

« -Tu sais ce qu'il a prévu de faire de moi ? Demanda Mello, une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

-Il m'a pas trop expliqué mais quoi qu'il en soit, je reste avec toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Comme j'étais un peu... enfin que je flippais un peu de devoir sortir, Near m'a promit que je ne serais plus sollicité et que je serais logé et nourrit gratuitement. »

_Je vois... Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit aussi reconnaissant envers Boule de Neige... _pensa Mello. Puis il se dit que c'était vraiment dégueulasse de profiter de la maladie de Matt pour s'assurer de sa fidélité... Bon, au moins il ne serait pas tout seul, il aurait quelqu'un à qui parler. Il regarda son meilleur ami qui conduisait. Il était séduisant dans son costume, mais il ne le croirait jamais s'il lui disait. Parce qu'il était un peu comme ça, il n'avait pas confiance en ce qui venait de l'extérieur. Et par extérieur, il voulait dire tout ce qui ne sortait pas de sa tête. En fait, la vraie peur de Matt, c'était la réalité.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : L et sa défaite

Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre ! :) Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et je vous dis à dans deux semaines ! :D


	5. L et sa défaite

Hello ! Premièrement désolée pour le léger retard, me voilà ! En fait j'avais posté le doc mais j'ai un petit rituel de recorrection avant de le poster définitivement et j'ai un peu tardé à me lancer dedans.  
On s'approche doucement de la fin. Je pense qu'il y aura encore deux ou trois autres chapitres (dont peut être une fin alternative :D) mais pas de lemon pour cette fois ! C'est pour ça que j'ai laisser la fanfiction en rated T. Désolée pour ce qui voulait du SEXE ! Peut être dans une autre fanfiction...  
Bon je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)

**Mello's Alternatives**

Chapitre 5 - L et sa défaite

_Il savait qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose. C'était clair. Mais quoi ? S'il avait pu savoir qu'il était possible d'écrire de fausse règle dans ce cahier maudit, il est certain qu'il aurait pu arrêter Kira. Light n'aurait plus d'alibi. Et oui, la règle des treize jours étant fausse, il était donc normal qu'il ait survécu sans écrire de nom. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi, jusque là, Light avait été si suspect et que d'un seul coup, cette règle venait réduire à néant le début de soupçon qui pouvait peser sur lui. Il avait agit comme si il voulait prouver que la règle était fausse alors qu'à l'époque, la cellule d'enquête ignorait l'existence du cahier. Il avait demandé lui-même à se faire enfermé, comme si... comme s'il avait prévu que L s'emparerait du cahier._

_ L mordit l'ongle de son pouce. Il sentait que sa fin était proche, inexorablement. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Les cloches. Les cloches sonnaient pour lui. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Light avait été le plus malin... Kira l'avait battu. Sa défaite était proche. _

_ Soudain son ordinateur s'alluma, signalant un message. Il se dirigea vers la machine pour en connaître le contenue, il lu et sourit. « Première place : Mello. Seconde place : Near. Troisième place : Matt. ». M avait battu N. Un petit avancement au vue des statistiques mais une immense victoire pour le blondinet. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il en était ressortit qu'il jalousait beaucoup Near. Mais derrière ce sentiment négatif, L avait aussi trouvé beaucoup d'admiration, d'empathie et d'intérêt. Le fait est que même si Mello avait l'air de détester le petit albinos, ce n'était qu'en apparence. Si on grattait la surface on découvrait qu'au fond, Near était important aux yeux du gothique. L en avait été ému, voir ce si jeune garçon parler de son rival, les yeux brillants, l'avait touché. Malheureusement, l'enjeu était trop grand pour que Mello laisse ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Sa rage de vaincre et sa jalousie risquaient de grandir encore et de détruire cette affection naissante. L s'était dit qu'il fallait stopper ce cercle vicieux qui allait certainement rendre fous ses jeunes successeurs. Il avait donc décidé qu'il les nommerait tout les deux. Mais seulement le jour où Mello passerait premier. Il le savait capable de ça et il avait eut raison. Il s'apprêtait à contacter Watari quand on toqua à la porte. Light entra et lui sourit._

_« Tu viens, Ryuzaki ? On nous attend en salle de contrôle. Les meurtres ont repris. »_

_ Il se leva en se disant qu'il passerait l'appel à la Wammy's House plus tard. Malheureusement il n'eut jamais l'occasion._

* * *

Matt arrêta la voiture devant un grand immeuble en verre. Ils étaient arrivés. Mello frissonna. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu Near ? Presque cinq ans. Avait-il changé ou était-il toujours le même ? Physiquement, il ne devait pas avoir trop grandit (enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait... manquerait plus qu'il soit plus grand que lui !) et il devait avoir gardé ses cheveux mi-long pour pouvoir les enrouler autour de son doigt. Sa voix devait être tout aussi impersonnelle que dans sa jeunesse. Avait-il mué ? Il imagina l'albinos avec une voix grave et se retint de rire. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne voyait pas son rival devenir un homme, l'enfance lui allait si bien.

Ils longeaient les couloirs immaculés du SPK. Blanc. Comme lui. Avait-il toujours cet immonde pyjama ? Ou bien avait-il décidé, à juste titre, de changer de fringue ? Le blond l'imagina en costume cravate. Non. Vraiment non. Son pyjama ne lui allait pas si mal finalement. En fait, Mello souhaitait retrouver son rival tel qu'il l'avait laissé il y a cinq ans. Parce qu'il était parfait comme il était.

Il déglutit quand ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte automatique. Lidner les attendait, elle sourit à Mello et fit ouvrir les portes. Ils découvrirent une salle spacieuse où était entassés de nombreux dossiers et des jeux par centaine. Le mur du fond était recouvert d'écran. Il y avait trois autres personnes en plus de la femme blonde dans la salle. Le commandant Rester et Gevanni, dont le blond ne connaissait pas les vrais noms. Puis il y avait Near, recroquevillé au centre de la pièce. Sa silhouette était toujours la même, fantomatique et fragile. Il semblait être figé dans le temps. Mello aurait aimé voir son visage pour l'étudier un peu mieux mais le petit albinos refusait de poser les yeux sur lui. Il ne fit pas un seul mouvement quand Lidner les annonça. Il se contenta de dire :

« Emmenez les dans l'appartement B6. »

M grinça des dents et serra ses poings à en faire craquer les jointures. Alors cet espèce d'enfoiré le prenait de haut ? Il ne se laisserait certainement pas faire. On avait assez piétiné sa fierté. Il lui devait peut être le vie mais il n'allait pas se laisser écraser comme un insecte, et ce n'était surement pas ce que Near attendait de lui. Il le provoquait pour le faire réagir. Pour voir si, lui aussi, avait changer.

« -Nous aussi on est content de te revoir, Near. Cracha-t-il.

-Mello... souffla Matt en lui donnait un léger coup de coude. Ne commences pas...

-La ferme ! Ce n'est pas parce que sa Majesté nous a fait montre de sa générosité sans borne qu'il doit se permettre de nous snober comme ça. »

Matt ne trouva rien a répondre. C'est vrai que le rival de son meilleur était froid. Il l'avait quand même aidé à récupérer Mello au Q.G de la cellule d'enquête... C'est alors que le chef du SPK se releva. Il avait beau être petit, il était vraiment impressionnant. Petit mais incroyablement fort.

« -Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au SPK. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Finit-il par dire en se retournant, posant ses yeux noirs sur eux.

-Bah disons que Matt était à la limite de se pisser dessus et moi j'ai pioncé la moitié du trajet.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir dû recourir à toi, Matt, mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, tu étais le plus qualifié pour cette mission.

-Pas vraiment... Mello avait pas l'air super content de me voir. » Soupira le roux

Comme si Near ne l'avait pas entendu, il se tourna vers le blond.

« Et je m'excuse pour avoir demander à ce que tu sois endormis mais tu es un individu imprévisible, Mello. Je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque. »

Venant de l'albinos, c'était un compliment. Le gothique sentit son torse se gonfler de fierté. Near entortilla une mèche platine autour de son doigt.

« -Eh bien, Near. C'était un plaisir de te revoir. Mais on va pas rester ici toute la journée, donc je propose que tu nous laisses partir moi et Matt. En échange, tu n'entendras plus parler de nous. Proposa alors le blond avec un sourire.

-C'est tout à fait hors de question. Je refuse que tu t'évapore dans la nature.

-Voyons ! Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

-Te faire confiance c'est comme aimer prendre des coups de couteau dans le dos. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? Il serra les dents. Il savait que sa demande serait rejetée mais pas avec autant de virulence. L'albinos semblait avoir prit de l'assurance et était un peu plus agressif que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait toujours eut une répartie cinglante mais là, il devenait carrément méchant. Matt se mordit la lèvre inférieur, très peu à l'aise que le sujet de la fidélité de son meilleur ami soit mis sur le tapis. Il aurait bien aimé demander discrètement le chemin de la chambre à Lidner mais il n'osait même pas lever les yeux de ses chaussures alors lui adresser la parole... Il était entrain de formuler la phrase dans sa tête quand Mello éclata.

« -Bon ! Si tu ne veux pas nous libérer, enfermes nous ! Fais de nous tes pions comme les autres crétins qui sont dans cette pièce !

-Calmes toi, Mello. Ces gents travaillent avec moi et je ne te demande pas d'en faire autant. Mais laisse moi juste préciser que ce serait une possibilité si tu le souhaitais. C'est la seule option qu'il te reste si tu ne veux pas passer ta vie en prison. Maintenant, Lidner, emmenez les à leurs appartements. Je pense que Mello a besoin de réfléchir. »

Matt déglutit. A quoi jouait Near ? Il voulait se faire tuer ou quoi ? Faire un chantage aussi grossier à Mello... mais qu'avait-il en tête ? Se pourrait-il que le petit génie ait besoin du blond dans cette enquête. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Depuis quand s'abaissait-il à ça ? Son meilleur ami semblait aussi déçu que lui.

« -Near, qu'est-ce que tu essais de faire ? Enfin... Tu me connais. Jamais je ne répondrais à une provocation aussi facile. Je ne suis pas aussi puéril. Grogna Mello en suivant Lidner.

-Non, mais j'ai attisé ta curiosité. » Souffla l'autre, lâchant un petit sourire.

Mello faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement où il habiterait désormais, privé de toute sortie. Si Near croyait qu'il allait tomber dans son piège, il se trompait. Il était hors de question qu'il coopère. Il avait refusé il y a cinq ans, il n'avait aucunement changé d'opinion vis à vis de son rival. Ils ne pouvaient pas travailler ensemble, il ressentait trop de haine envers lui. Il s'arrêta un instant d'user le tapis et se tourna vers Matt. Celui-ci était aux anges. Il s'était posé sur le canapé, enroulé dans la couverture et il somnolait, heureux et apaisé. _Il a eut beaucoup d'émotion aujourd'hui..._ pensa le blond en soupirant. Et lui aussi, il commençait à être fatigué. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami. L'autre lui tendit un bout de couverture mais il fit signe qu'il n'en voulait pas. Il se gratta le crâne d'un air fatigué.

« -Bon, voilà où on en est. Enfermés à jamais. Fit-il dans un soupire.

-Je ne m'en plaint pas... répondit l'autre.

-Le pire c'est que Near se fout de moi, c'est encore lui le vainqueur et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter.

-Il te laisse une chance de te racheter. Murmura Matt.

-Non, il me fait du chantage. Il veut que je rampe à ses pieds et que je le supplie de bien vouloir me prendre dans le SPK. J'ai été assez humilié pour mes dix prochaines vies. D'ailleurs, arrêtons d'en parler parce que je sens que je vais vomir.

-D'accord... »

Il y eut un silence puis Mello reprit avec un sourire carnassier.

« Alors, Matty... Toujours puceau ? »

Le rouquin rougit violemment. Cette question était si déplacée et si inattendue qu'il mis du temps à se remettre. Pourtant le blond avait l'air d'attendre de lui une vraie réponse.

« -Pourquoi tu t'intéresses soudainement à ma vie privée ?

-Je me disais que parler d'autre chose que Near me ferais du bien.

-Donc tu parles de cul.

-Ouais.

-Tu as changé... fit Matt après une pause. Mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, la réponse est non et depuis longtemps. Mentit-il en rougissant un peu plus.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait Oswin ? S'exclama Mello, puis il éclata de rire. Tu es tombé bien bas ! »

Le roux ne répondit rien. Il n'aimait pas que le blond parle d'elle. Il ne la connaissait pas et il se permettait de la traiter plus bas que terre. Mais de toute façon, son meilleur ami n'avait pas un très haut niveau de moral. Tant que cela allait dans son intérêt. Dans ce sens, il ressemblait beaucoup à Near. Oswin avait, un jour, soulevé l'hypothèse que si L mettait tant de temps à choisir entre les deux premiers, c'est qu'il voulait peut être qu'ils s'associent. A l'époque le rouquin avait réfuté la thèse, en appuyant le fait qu'il avait toujours fait jouer la compétition entre eux, il était donc impossible qu'ils aient été voués à travailler ensemble. Mais maintenant, il se disait que ce n'était peut être pas aussi illogique qu'il n'y paraissait. Near avait mit sa fierté de côté pour demander à Mello de s'associer avec lui. Peut être l'avait-il comprit ?

« Je pense que tu devrais accepter la proposition de N. »

Les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami se posèrent sur lui. L'expression qui s'en dégageait était à la fois complexe mais aussi extrêmement intense. Enfin, ce n'était bien entendu pas en faveur du roux. Pour la énième fois, le gothique grinça des dents. Il allait finir par les élimés, _il ne pourrait plus manger de chocolat_... pensa Matt.

« -Pardon ?

-Ouais, il avait l'air désespéré... Tu arriverais comme un sauveur ! Tenta le geek.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? » demanda l'autre.

Matt, sentant sa fin approcher, eut une dernière pensé pour sa chère playsation qui finirait certainement détruite en petit morceaux par le même homme qui s'apprêtait à le trucider. Soudain son téléphone sonna. Mello fut surpris et le rouquin en profita pour se sauver et courir vers la salle de bain. Il eut à peine le temps de refermer derrière lui. L'autre tambourinait à la porte en l'insultant méchamment. Il décrocha d'une main, porta le combiné à son oreille gauche tendis qu'il bouchait l'autre avec sa main libre.

« -Allo ?

-_Hey, il paraît que tu es en prison ? Cherches pas, Near me l'a dit ! Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas télécharger autant de série !_ »

Oswin.

« -C'est pas moi, c'est Mel'...

-_Ah..._ »

Elle marqua une pause, un peu gênée puis elle reprit de plus belle.

« -_Arrêtes d'accuser ton meilleur ami ! Ça marchait peut être avec les dames de la Wammy's mais sur moi, ça ne prend pas !_

-Tu ne me crois pas …? »

Il tendit le téléphone vers la porte. Quand il fut certain qu'elle avait bien entendu les hurlements hystériques du blond il repositionna le portable à son oreille.

« -_Effectivement, c'est bien Mello..._

-Tu vois ! Ah et tu as de la chance que je puisse encore répondre à ce téléphone. J'avais l'intention de m'en débarrasser.

-_Je vois, maintenant que tu as retrouvé Mello, il ne te sert plus à rien_.

-Ouais. »

Il entendit un léger soupire à l'autre bout du fil. Elle savait ce que signifiait le retour de Mello. C'était aussi le retour des ennuis. Et Matt ne voulait pas la mêler à ça. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais ce n'était pas le moment, son ami avait besoin de tout son soutient. Elle donna à sa voix le ton voulu et elle s'exclama.

« -_Bon eh bien, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps ! Vous devez avoir beaucoup de chose à vous dire !_ Puis avant de raccrocher, elle murmura, _Au revoir, Matt._

-Attends, Osw-... Et merde ! Mello tu peux pas la fermer un peu ?! »

Les cris cessèrent ainsi que les coups. Le blond fut surprit par le ton qu'avait prit son meilleur ami. Il ne criait jamais d'habitude.

« C'était qui, au téléphone ? » Demanda-t-il à travers la paroi de bois.

L'autre ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se planta devant lui.

« C'était le dernier coup de fil de la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé. »

Near empilait les dés un à un. Il allait battre son petit record personnel. Plus que cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux...

« Near ! »

Un sursaut et la construction s'effondra lamentablement. Le chef du SPK posa un regard fatigué sur celui qui l'avait fait manquer une victoire. Gevanni, comprenant la gravité de son acte s'inclina mille fois en guise d'excuse.

« Désolé de te déranger mais Mello souhaite te parler »

Le petit albinos ouvrit grand les yeux. Son plan avait-il marché ? Il savait que le blond était curieux mais il pensait qu'il mettrait plus de temps avant de craquer. En tout cas, ça valait tout les building de dés du monde. Il avait fait flancher son rival et ça, c'était la plus belle de toutes les victoires. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu bondir hors de sa poitrine, il en aurait jouit. Il se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il entendit Mello entrer dans la pièce.

« -Je suis près à collaborer avec toi, Near.

-C'est vraiment très gentil, Mello. Ça me rend très heureux.

-Tu es incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Arrêtes de bluffer. » Soupira le gothique, agacé par toutes ces simagrées.

Le sourire de Near s'effaça. Il avait réellement été heureux que son rival accepte de coopérer. Certes, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait le dessus mais il se sentait bien et c'était grâce à Mello. Que ce dernier ramène son incapacité à montrer ce qu'il ressent l'avait blessé et comme à chaque fois que Near était atteint, il lança une pic.

« Tu peux retourner à ton appartement. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le moment. »

Matt se retint de se frapper le front avec sa main. Ils étaient insupportables. Ils faisaient un petit pas l'un vers l'autre et la seconde d'après ils reculaient de cent. Mello éclata de nouveau et cria après Near et ils recommencèrent à se disputer. Le roux ne savait pas si L avait vraiment voulu les faire collaborer mais si c'était le cas, il avait échoué.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La nuit et ses miracles

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, peut être la dernière apparition d'Oswin :) Elle n'aura pas beaucoup pollué la fanfiction vous voyez ! Bon pour l'instant c'est un peu la guerre entre Near et Mello mais suspens oblige ;) On se retrouve dans quinze jours pour le prochain chapitre, en attends n'hésitez pas commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
